Newbie
by AnonymousWriter14
Summary: A girl named Aubrey, her life has never went quite right. She is a new student at McKinely High. She is highly talented and gains friends very quickly. She meets a guy named Sebastian. He's arrogant, cocky, and she can't seem to keep her mind off of him. After all, who doesn't get a little hot for a bad boy? I'm new at this, I would love reviews! Thankyou :)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the annoying sound of my first alarm of the school year. It was my first year at William Mckinely High. I would say that I was a little nervous, but I've been to so many schools in my life, I don't even think about it anymore.

I decided to go with a casual look today. I wanted a look that wasn't too sloppy but not trying to hard either. I finally just decided on a cute shirt with skinny jeans, and my converse. I straightened my hair and I headed to the kitchen.

I was greeted by my mother making me breakfast. "Hi, honey I hope your hungry!" I simply replied, "starving."

On the way too school my mother decided it was time to have a good talk with me. "So, are you going to try out for anything this year?" – "I may try out for cheerleading, and dance. I also heard that they have a really good glee club here, and I would love to try that." – "That sounds like a great idea honey!" I smiled at her and we drove silent for the rest of the ride.

"Remember make friends and stay safe!" That was the last thing I heard from her as she drove off leaving me with yet another school awaiting me.

As I made it in the school, I went straight to the office. The lady at the desk wouldn't have even recognized me if it weren't for the kind girl across from her. She ended up showing me around school.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." – " I'm Audrey." As we were walking down a very confusing hallway, I saw a guy look at us who wasn't half bad looking. "Finn!" She shouts suddenly. I look over to see she is referring to the guy who was looking over here. "Finn this is Audrey, a new student at McKinely." – "Nice to meet you, will you be trying out for anything here?" he says. I tell him what I told my mother back In the car.

She almost scares me with how she jerks and jumps when I say glee. "THAT'S AMAZING WE ARE IN GLEE." He eventually takes her away and tells me tryouts are after school and gives me the room number.

We don't talk much after that, I hardly talked to anyone actually. Not that I'm the shy type because you would be way off if you were to think that. I just get uncomfortable around annoying teenagers sometimes. I do however meet some girls in cheer tryouts. I think their names were Santana and Britney? Although, I can't be sure.

Speaking of cheer tryouts I was instantly let in after the coach saw me do a twist full In the air at full speed. I couldn't be more excited! Turns out she runs the dance team to so I showed her my routine from a couple of months ago that I made up and will hear the results after school.

As I'm making my way for where that guy Finn said the glee room is in, I stopped to check the dance tryouts. Not to my surprise I show up on the list in first place.

I get into the room and there are people singing on the stage getting called out and then Finn tells me to do the same so I don't argue.

When I make my way on the stage, I feel nervousness for the first time today. Rachel from earlier says, "We will have you sing three songs. One to test your fastness, high notes, and low notes." I ended up choosing Titanium, Bang Bang, and break up in a small town.

My last song is Titanium and As I'm singing the last line of the song, "I AM TITANIUM." I see a figure move in the darkness as everyone is up and clapping like crazy. Rachel squeaks and jumps on the stage with everyone as they say, "you're obviously in girl, that was amazing." The guy suddenly starts to clap as well out of nowhere..

He does it in a slow, peacefully way. Almost like he was trying to be intimidating. He had the good looks. I wasn't even going to lie, you could get lost in his green eyes. Although his blazer put off that we was a little too rich and cocky for my taste.

He smiles an evil smirk my way as he says, "Looks like you have finally found someone who actually has a bit of talent." I don't even know where it came from but I suddenly just blurt out, "and who the hell are you?" – "I'm your wildest dream, baby" he says, followed by a wink.

I didn't even have to say something before Santana stepped in. She says, "His name is Sebastian Smythe and he's the biggest douche you will ever meet" rolling her eyes afterwards. He simply replies, "that hurt San, really" touching his heart mocking her voice, "and you are?" He says to me. "Aubrey Langston" He just smirks and walks towards the others.

He finally gets a little serious and says, "I came to snoop and see if we had any real competition this year, and it seems we might have" as his eyes scan over me, I cant help but feel flushed. "Don't get so red, it's not like I was complimenting you, newbie." – "It's not like I care for your opinion either" I say only gaining a small smirk.

"Don't worry, we will still beat every one of your asses at Sectionals and then regionals afterwards." He says only making me flush with anger.

After everything got pretty heated with Sebastian setting a date for a duel to practice going against each other for sectionals. I also just found out that we have to do group, double, and single performances. The double being with the opposite sex.

The next week flew by like nobody's business. I had to say I was extremely nervous about the duel later tonight. I was at Santana's and she was already getting me ready. I had a black croptop on with leather pants, and tennishoes. My hair was down wavy as usual. She also did my makeup dark so I had black eyeshadow on.

"Just one more thing" she says excitedly as she goes to her closet and pulls out red lipstick. I put it on and I feel as if I'm in a movie. She snaps and says, "Shoot. We need to go." Just now realizing it was 4:45 and we had to be there at 5 and it was at least a ten minute drive.

When we got there It was 4:56 and the warblers were already here. I jogged and stretched really quick so I could dance. As soon as 5 hit the clock they started. First the whole group was singing against one another, then individuals were on good girls go bad. I almost freaked when Sebastian came and sang to me but then left off to Santana. Always eyeing me.

Then I heard a shout from the judge who said the individual song off was coming up and he would draw a name from each basket, from each team.

I cringed when I heard what he called out. "The warblers is…. Sebastian Smythe! They clapped and then he said, "From the New Directions, our new girl… Audrey!

I walked in the circle nervous as hell but there was no way I was going to let him know that. He wouldn't stop gazing to my stomach from the crop top so I said, "take a picture, it will last longer." He looks up and says, "nope, let's make this fair and pulls his blazer and shirt over his head left In his slacks and shoes.

My breath hitched on the inside but on the outside I just rolled my eyes and went with it. Althouh, damn that boy had abs.

The song started and it sounded familiar instantly. Smooth Criminal by MJ. Thank goodness. Throughout the whole thing he kept looking at me way too much with something odd in his eyes. Possibly lust, I wouldn't doubt it. As I hit my high not I heard his breath hitch and it was my turn to smirk, so I mimicked him the best I could.

At the end, when we were done, the guy took us to a room so he could get a vote from the audience.

Gazing into each other's eyes, and I tried my best to keep my eyes locked on his face and not his gorgeous stomach. Although as soon as I do, he says, "Are my good looks distracting you?" I scoffed and said, "yes actually, but your personality keeps me in check, now put on your shirt, we are about to have to go back out there."

He then pushes me against the wall, one hand on my waist and the other beside my head, and says, "I bet you'd love to stay in here with me instead, right baby?" He says rather seductively. I once again scoff and said, "In your dreams." He then smirks and puts his blazer back on.

As if right on cue the guy walks in and takes us back out with him and we are once again In the circle, and says intimidatingly slow, "And the winner of the duel of the year is, The Warblers!" I just rolled my eyes and went back to my friends, if you could call them that now. They all tried to comfort me and tell me it was okay but I felt horrid.


	2. Chapter 2

I had started to feel a little better once we had gone to the after party. Especially after downing a few drinks for myself. I started off talking with Santana a little bit. Believe it or not, she had a soft side for the people she liked. She assured me that the big reason they won, was because I was put up against a junior. I am only a freshmen of course.

When I started to loosen up a little, I noticed Sebastian staring a hole in the side of my head. So like any normal girl, I decided to torture him a little. This was when I felt my feet being pulled to the dance floor by Santana. Well isn't that just perfect.

He was still staring me down harshly, so I decided to have a little fun with what I had. As the music was blaring I grabbed the closest guy to me. "What am I doing?!" I thought to myself. I would not have been doing this if I was in my right mind. Not ever.

I looked up and was surprised to see Blaine, just as tipsy as me, if not more. He grabbed my hips and moved them with his to the beat of the song. Since I had been dancing since I was three, it wasn't that hard to get the steps. As we were grinding I looked over and realized that Sebastian wasn't in his spot anymore. I shook it off and focused back on Blaine.

Next thing I know, Blaine is getting pulled away with an almost... angry? Looking Sebastian. Why would he be angry, we aren't even friends. I just rolled my eyes and starting walking to the bar, when all of a sudden I was stopped with someone grabbing my wrist.

I looked back, and it was none other than Sebastian himself. I angrily asked, "What the hell do you want Sebastian? Did you come to ruin more of the fun?"

He looked at me and straight up said, "You shouldn't be doing that with guys so much older than you, you may get hurt." I was surprised that he was being so considerate, but I guess people are the opposite of themselves when they are drunk.

I just looked up at him and said, "oh really? How would you know?" He almost looks at me with a sense of regret. He says simply, "experience."

At that moment I didn't care anymore, I took his hand and pulled him back on the dance floor with me. At that moment I finally saw the lust return back to his eyes, as a circled and went down and up his body again and again.

We were in to it with some hardcore grinding, when we were stopped by a ringing in his back pocket. I groaned and stuck my hand in his back pocket to get his phone. His breath hitched in his throat, as I read a message from a pretty pissed of father.

I ended up giving him his phone back, and saying that my head was hurting so I could get the hell out of there. I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!

I ended up telling Santana I wasn't feeling good, and went home with Rachel early. I just could not stand being in the same building with Sebastian right now. Not that I wanted to admit it, but if I didn't, I was afraid I would do something that I would regret.

As soon as I woke up the next day, I instantly regretted drinking so much as I was running to the bathroom. I was just glad Rachel was there to help me out.

I showed up to school, pretty much just like the rest of the gang. Sweats, Sunglasses, and no makeup at all for the girls.

Mr. Schue wanted us to sing a song on the dangers of alcohol, ironic huh. Right after the night we drink he gives us this assignment.

We ended up singing Blame it on the alcohol, which I very much enjoyed actually.

When we were done with our project, I ended up going home early since I wasn't feeling well. I really wasn't used to drinking so much. The real reason wasn't the alcohol though. It was Sebastian.

I really didn't want to admit it but I felt something for him. No matter how much of a douchebag he really was, I could just get lost in his beautiful green eyes. I just wanted to grab him by his stupid blazer and... "GOSH, AUBREY STOP IT! You do not feel that way. Not for anyone, especially him!"

That's when I heard a knock at my door, and went to see who it was. It was Santana. Of course. Dang she looked even worse than I did. "Hey Aubs, how about telling me what's going on between you and perfect hair." - "What do you mean?" - "What do you think? Who you were grinding with last night!"

I was shocked, how could she know? I knew for a fact she left after me and Blaine stopped... Oh, she thought something was going on with me and Blaine. GROSS.

"Nothing is going on, I was just drunk, I'm actually kind of ashamed. I feel bad about it, and I hope he didn't take it the wrong way..." - "Oh, he did. Just give him a chance Aubrey." - "I DO NOT LIKE BLAINE!" - "okay, okay just lower the volume okay?" - "sorry, I got a little too excited."

We ended up watching Annabelle, and jumped out of our seats about twenty times, before the stupid thing was over. All I could think about was how I wished that Sebastian was here, so I could know that he would keep me safe, and maybe cuddle.. Good lord not again.

"EARTH TO AUBREY?!" That's when I realized I was so zoned out that I didn't even realize that the movie was over, and Santana slapped me hard right across the neck. "OUCH!. OKAY, OKAY IM LISTENING." - "Jeez, I only said your name about six times, are you okay." - "yeah, just a little tired, I should probably be going to bed." - "Okay I'll escort myself out, Night." - "Night"

I woke up the next day, and was getting ready when I remembered that It was Saturday. So since I was already awake, I decided to head to the school and work on our dance for our next performance.

(After figured out that I made number 1 on the dance list, and I showed him some of my old routines from my old school performances, he asked me to be there official dance major. I didn't mind, because I love dancing, it is after all my passion.)

I stopped by McDonald's on the way there so that I could have some food in my stomach and not feel sick, plus I don't have much money, and they are really cheap.

When I finally got there I warmed up by doing jumping jacks and burpees, and then I stretched my shoulders, arms, back, legs, neck, and ankles.

I started dancing to "Angel with a Shotgun." I moved my hips to the beat, used simple eight counts, and wrote down everything I possibly could. I finally got to the part where I could dance to the whole song, when I heard the door open.

Of course it was none other than the beautiful obnoxious guy that I couldn't get out of my incredibly idiotic head. Sebastian Smythe.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" I said with a little too much enthusiasm. He gave me a little smirk, and if I wasn't so hot right now, I would have said that I was blushing. "Well, I came here to sing and clear my head, and I guess I found myself a partner."

Oh I almost forgot, apparently something is wrong with the Warblers practice room, so they have to use ours the rest of year. Just fantastic.

I scoffed. Did he really think that I was the kind of person to practice with who's basically the enemy? - "C'mon, nobody has to find out." Apparently he did.

I was getting so pissed I didn't even acknowledge the words coming out of my mouth "I came here to work on choreography for the New Directions, and I will not let you take anything from it." - "Woah, slow down there tiger, I just thought we could practice against each other for the duel rounds."

Oh no, I can't believe that I just acted like that. Jeez, why couldn't I stop blushing?! I decided to finally just say, "Fine, but no funny business." - "What's so funny about me wanting to sing with a good looking girl?" Okay I definitely blushed at that one.

"Actually, I want to try and work with you on your steadiness in your voice." I was shocked when he said that. Steadiness, how dare he say that I don't have steadiness in my voice. Calm down Aubrey, he's probably just trying to help.

"Okay, whatever that means..." - "It means, that there is no reason why I should have beat you at our last duel." I'm not even going to lie, that one kind of made my chest flutter. My breath hitched, until I finally just settled with telling him thanks.

"Okay, so I want to give you a soft song, yet powerful to start out with." Sebastian said in a husky tone - "Okay, sounds pretty good to me." - "Good, now just tell me if the song isn't familiar? Okay?" I just nodded in reply.

I almost fell over, after he put on the song that I had been listening to since I was a little girl. 'Temporary Home' by Carrie Underwood. The song described my past life so perfectly, it brought me to tears trying to sing it."

Although I knew I was going to be balling by the end of the song, I decided to just go with it. I was fine until the lyrics came on that went, "Young mom, on her own. She needs a little help got nowhere to go." At that I started tearing up and I think Sebastian saw it as well.

Jeez, why did I have to cry in front of him. I don't cry in front of people. Crying in front of people shows that you are weak, and I could never let myself be weak. I hated myself for the way people looked at me when I cried. They had pity in their eyes, and I couldn't stand pity.

As I approached the last lines of the song, I barely sang them with the sobbing coming through my throat. I couldn't believe I was letting so much of me, being showed to Sebastian.

When I sang the last verse, I felt arms come up behind me and hold me. "Shh, Shh, it's okay, everything's okay. I'm here Aubrey." I couldn't believe I was in his arms, that he was bringing me so much comfort.

I finally just let myself go, and cried into his shoulder for what seemed like forever. At last, I didn't feel the ground under my feet. I had just then realized that Sebastian had picked me up, bridal style and was carrying me backstage.

When we got there, he just layed down on what I thought was a bean bag? I still hadn't completely stopped crying. He finally took my face, and said, "Aubrey, you need to talk about this with someone, if you want to I'm here to listen, if not you need to talk to someone else."

I was trying to get my words out, but it was more like a stutter. " I-I'm not r-ready" He simply just said, "I know." What really got me was how did he know it was something serious? How did he get me so well when no one else really could?

"Aubrey?" - "yeah?" -"I, uhm, just wanted you to know that I, uh" I then looked him in the eyes, only to see that he had been watching me the whole time. He almost looked scared, but why would he be scared he's not the type to...

My thoughts were cut off, by a sudden moment of Sebastian crushing his lips to mine. I was so surprised I jumped back, but his hand was there already supporting me. He pulled me onto his lap, our lips still connected hungrily.

Almost instantly, he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gratefully accepted. I moaned at the tension at the first touch of our tongues crossing over each other. They just kept going around each other, for so long, I almost lost track of time.

It was finally me who had to pull back, us both panting rapidly. He looked at me with his beautiful green eyes, but I noticed they were very lust filled as well, so I knew it was time to stop.

I finally was also the one to break the silence. "So, I do want to talk to you about what happened but I can't give you all the details yet, because I really am just not ready." - He smirked then laughed. Oh my, I loved his laugh, it really made me smile.

"What?!" I asked frantically. "Nothing" he said. "I'm just, glad that you aren't booting me away." - "Never" I said putting a small peck on his lips.

He ended up deepening the kiss, and I just went back into it, not even questioning WHAT THE HELL was wrong with me today.

I ended up climbing on his lap, and I started rocking my hips against his. This rewarded me with one of his moans, and I couldn't wait for more to be discovered. He supported my back with his arms and hands as I kept rocking our hips together.

He then bucked his hips so it was easier for me, and I just took that as an opportunity to keep going. What he whispered in my ear was what really made me want to scream at the top of my lungs. "I want you to go faster!" I gasped at his tone but kept going.

"Harder" he said out of breath. I did as I was told, I could really feel the heat coming from my lower region. It actually felt good, and I didn't want to stop. He looked me in the eye as I kept going crashing our lips together yet again, until his hands ended up on my butt.

He flipped us over to where he was on top. Man if this was the closest I was ever going to get to sex, I think I would be okay with that. I could barely breathe at how hot it was getting in here.

He started moving his hips over mine till my lower region started to feel extremely good. Better than it had ever felt before. I guess he saw my face expression, because he leaned down and whispered in my ear once again.

"Cum for me baby, I promise it will feel amazing." I just panted and moaned till something inside of me exploded, and he kept going till moments later it looked like he got the same effect.

He collapsed beside me, and kissed me passionately. He said, "So now are you ready to tell me how you ended up at McKinley?

Smirking, I got up and started to explain how I had ended up in McKinley this year in the first place.


	4. Update

I don't know if I am going to continue to write this story, because it is not getting very many reviews. I will restart if people ask me too. If you have any ideas for a different story private message me and I will consider. Thankyou :)


End file.
